As the use of personal computing devices to read and view content becomes more commonplace, there is a growing need for providing consumers with rich, interactive content, including learning content. The current generation of electronic reading technology remains relatively limited in its ability to dynamically manipulate and modify the content and its presentation to the user in accordance with the individual user's preferences and needs. Current electronic reading technology often follows too closely the traditional constraints of paper-based content. These limitations may not be as pronounced when the electronic media content is a typical popular book such as a novel, since those works are normally intended to be read in linear fashion, start-to-finish. However, for more complex media content such as educational material, it would be advantageous if electronic reading technology could be created with more powerful mechanisms to dynamically modify the sequencing and other presentational aspects of content. Users, particularly in the educational context, can benefit greatly from content whose presentation adapts to their needs, rather than traditional content which constrains how and where users can learn.